


UMBARA

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon is Jedi and I am order 66, Codywan..somewhere, During Umbara, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Krell is an ass, Krell is dead, Literally this is all one giant AU, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, Umbara (Star Wars), Umbara but not sucky, happy ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: What if Cody went to Umbara under Krell's CommandWhat if he talked to Obi Wan cuz they in loveWhat if Anakin pops in and helps connect the dotsA fix it where Waxer is still alive, CodyWan is a thing, I added my gf clones somewhere and less clones die during Umbara than usual.warning: badly written, 2am writing.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Kudos: 41





	UMBARA

Cody staggered into his quarters, hand rubbing his worn out face, his most recent orders repeating as he flops onto the hard material boldy called a mattress.

‘The opposite force has taken clone armour to cause you to drop your guard, do not hesitate, CC-2224.’

Cody stairs at the bland roof of his shelter, pondering over the best course of action. Krell said no mercy, but to shoot at another vode’s armour even if they aren’t wearing it. The commander squeezes his eyes tight, vivid images of many brothers, who have all marched on during this war, appearing behind his eyelids. He’s glad that he convinced Obi Wan to let him take Waxer’s place here. Waxer may not be a shiny, but he is still too nice to make this call, heck, Waxer and Boil befriended a young twilek on one of their first missions as shinies.

Cody huffs a laugh as he recalls seeing a certain blue silhouette painted on the vod’s helmet before he, along with the rest of 212st, were shipped out here. Hope my cyar'ika is working well with the ball of sunshine.

The portable hologram beeps, Cody snatches the device and answers. A holofigure with kind eyes and iconic beard appears in front of him.

He smiles “Hello there, ka'rta”

“Ner Jetii, how is taking over the capital?” Cody already misses his Jedi next to him.

“Not bad, Cody.” Obi Wan looks as glad as he his, knowing that the other is alive,

“How has Krell been treating you and the others? I’ve heard that he also has the 501st under his care”

Cody hesitates, causing worry to reflect through his lover’s eyes;

“Cody?”

“Nothing too important, cyar’ika. Krell uses our numbers,” Cody notes ner jetii’s tightened fists,

“Also, we have been given orders to do a full frontal assault against the offensive, apparently in our own vode’s armour, in the North East sector”

“Hey, that’s where my vode are.”

Both Cody and Obi Wan jump and face the sudden figure in the hologram, only to relax when it revealed to be Anakin.

“What do you mean, Anakin?” Obi Wan enquired

“Fives messaged me their whereabouts a few hours ago, haven’t heard him since. Probably bothering Rex.”

“Sirs?” Cody’s eyes frantically darted between his lover and his former padawan, hands fidgeting, aching to pace or punch Krells ugly face. 

“What if Krell planned for friendly fire?”

Both Jedi paled, then turned to stone. Sparingly both of them have an intense look of bloodlust.

Obi Wan, failing to keep a calm façade, spoke after a minute of silence.

“Make sure not one of either side falls from a vode’s hand, and then ensure Krell does not leave. If one of you kill him, then I personally will make sure that you will be left off free”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, the chancellor be damned” Anakin adds in before logging off, presumably to try to contact Rex, Cody looks to Obi Wan one more time.

“Be careful, please. I don’t want to lose you”

“Of course.”

(Time skip brought to you by Ashoka)

“Alright men!” Cody commands to his platoon. All of them preparing to shoot down the bastards who killed their vode and stole their armour, thank the force for hindsight.

“Krell has betrayed the empire and the Jedi Order. Before we enter the forest, we will be setting all of our blasters to stun, as the offensive is our own and I want no one to die from a vode’s hand tonight.”

Cody can see the confusion in the men, especially the shinies, who learnt to obey orders in fear of termination, regardless if they are right or not.

“I have had orders from General Obi Wan to void Krell’s orders and to join with the 501st in order to apprehend General Krell on War charges.”

“Understood”

Cody felt pride as a chorus of agreement came from his Vode in front of him, as he began heading towards the forest.

(Time skip brought to you by Fox’s big tiddies)

They did it.

After a quick meltdown from everyone after convincing the 501st that they were actually them, they all marched towards Krell, intending on getting him, alive or dead.

Stun was switched off.

It was Dogma, a Krell kiss ass 501st Trooper, who shot the offender in the back. He was dead before he hit the ground. He’s now being comforted by Rex and Anakin, being assured that he wouldn’t be terminated for this.

Sadly, this victory came at a price.

Many vode died by the hands of Krell, some were viciously wounded. The worse was Ka’Ra, poor vod got half his face sabred off. The poor vod’ika look so disturbed in the forest, when he saw one of his blasts ever so close to one of my men’s head. Maybe I’ll convince Rex to move him to the 404, they seem like a nice bunch who can help the clone.

Cody walks away from the medic area and searches for his jed, who he finds in his quarters, not surprising with the amount of anger radiating off him.

The clone reaches around and hugs the general from the back, planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“I am safe, my love, as promised”

Obi Wan turns around and kisses Cody passionately

“Thank you” he murmurs into Cody’s neck, hugging the commander closer.

Cody gives Obi a mischievous smile.

“Meet me at your quarters on Coruscant?”

He leaves a red, gaping jedi alone, laughing.


End file.
